Disclosed is an insurance form comprising one or two pages of information, an optional detachable card on one of the pages, a stiff but slightly deformable support material disposed behind or between the pages, and an enclosure for viewing the information on each page.
Also described is a method for inventory control of insurance forms which is suited to use of the above insurance form package.